Submission Training
by Mettlei
Summary: Its just a pwp actually... Yaoi. OOC. Graphic.


_Warnings: Yaoi. OOC. It's rather __**detailed**__ and just a pwp._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Zaraki Kenpachi _ Byakuya Kuchiki._

Submission training...

_..._

Byakuya jumped aside in a flash as Zaraki's ragged sword sliced through the air surely aiming for his throat, the larger male just grinned stretching the old scars and leapt into another fierce attack while Byakuya was quite out of breath even though he wouldn't admit it.

He jumped aside once more thanking his superior speed and the fact that he was smaller physically than Zaraki it gave him the opportunity to simply duck as the large man slashed at the air like a maniac... startled the noble realised he won't be able to keep this up. Zaraki's stamina was kind of smothering him.

Zaraki's grin stretched, Byakuya most probably thought he didn't notice but he did, the noble was starting to pant and the noble's sword was trembling ever so slightly in the delicate hand gripping it. Taking it as his victory he dashed forward seeing Byakuya's steel coloured eyes grow at his advance and when Byakuya flash stepped to the side he spun around and stopped his sword breath away from a pale swan-like neck.

Byakuya's lips parted let out a gasp of surprise, the noble froze the dark and neat eyebrows furrowing when the large man leered at him arrogantly.

"Ah Byakuya it seems you lose..."

Byakuya didn't respond he knew that much besides he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction to hear him admit his defeat.

Zaraki knew Byakuya... for centuries, being the death god and all that... he knew the noble would rather shave his head with his sword than admit defeat, that's what he liked about Byakuya, much more he wanted to see the nobles stoic cold demeanour fall to pieces.

Zaraki pushed his sword further till it touched Byakuya's silky looking skin, the steel eyes narrowed at his advance but when he kept pushing Byakuya stepped back gasping when his back met a wall.

Zaraki's grin stretched showing teeth. "Admit it Byakuya... you're exhausted and unable to fight without using your Bankai..." he pushed on with his words loving how the pretty noble looked all panting and sweaty with the usually neatly combed hair dishiveled and sticking to the pale neck as Byakuya had abandoned his heavy captains outfit just like himself had done. They both were sporting just the black robes.

"I am perfectly able to keep fighting, remove your sword!" Byakuya said coldly through gritted teeth not understanding why in god's name he was shivering as the larger captain was looming over him like a predator. Zaraki always had had odd effects on his body...and mind and the sparkle in the large captain's eyes indicated that he sees it. When Zaraki leaned closer still keeping the trashed blade at his throat he couldn't do anything but stare wide eyed at the man and feel his cheeks heat up murderously...

Zaraki let out a low grumble the large shoulders shaking with amusement. "What's that Byakuya... a blush? Do I work _that_ way on you?"

Those words only made him blush deeper but they also made him splutter even if they were true...

"Don't...be ridiculous... I'm just..." he snapped his mouth shut when the scared face was suddenly very close to his he could feel Zaraki's breath on his parted lips.

The blade was removed and Byakuya was about to flash step away, but he didn't quite manage in time, Zaraki's large hand grabbed his wrist tightly the other pressing him into the wall by his shoulder he gasped when a large firm and muscled body pressed into his pinning him effectively.

This was outrageous, he trashed and growled when it didn't work and the man pinning him just kept chuckling wildly until Zaraki was the one growling and Byakuya was stunned into a shocked silence thin hard lips pressed against his soft ones...

Zaraki was inwardly grinning as he pushed his tongue hard against Byakuya's supple lips parting them attacking the teeth till Byakuya most probably trying to object parted his mouth letting him force his tongue inside the hot mouth.

Oh but he liked the feeling of Byakuya against him, the lean body was a dream... and Byakuya's stuck-up personality was something that made this whole thing interesting, he knew the noble won't give into him so easily, he could tell by the wild squirming and the muffled groans, he had to grasp Byakuya's delicate jaw with his calloused hand to not let the noble turn his head away and break the forced kiss.

He was tasting Byakuya's tongue sucking on it his other hand fisted black and silky hair pulling the noble's head backwards so he could explore the wet mouth to his liking by now Byakuya's hands were clenching in his robes and unmoving, Byakuya was still squirming but he didn't mind, he just plunged his tongue deeper.

When the large captain thought he had surely kissed Byakuya's breath away he pulled back keeping his face close to the pretty one.

"Unacceptable!" the noble gasped out in a 'how dare you' tone, Zaraki liked the tone, he was expecting it.

"Let me go immediately!"

He grinned at Byakuya's demand, comparing to him the delicate captain was sweet in this way at least Zaraki saw it as that, he couldn't describe how much he enjoyed the flustered state he got the prissy man in.

"Didn't like it?" he teased playfully stroking his thumb over a plump wet lower lip noticing a shiver running through Byakuya's pinned frame.

"O-of course not!"

"What is _this_ then? Hmm Byakuya?" he asked pressing his bent leg towards the wall pushing it between two slender ones till his knee met with Byakuya's growing arousal, he grinded the knee shivering himself when a broken moan-like whine escaped Byakuya's lips, hot blazing heat spreading over the usually pale face and the steely eyes fluttering before closing.

Byakuya shook his head, he couldn't believe what was happening... how dare Zaraki put him in this... this... degrading position... he pressed his legs together squinting his eyes when Zaraki feeling that grabbed on his hip and rocked him forward on the knee fisting his hair roughly and pulling his face upwards till he faced the man.

"You like it... why deny it? I'll take care of you... it'll be our secret..." Zaraki was saying in his low seductive voice bouncing each word on Byakuya's parted lips, he loved the way the noble was panting and refusing to open the beautiful eyes to look at him.

Byakuya was tempted, he really was. He _wanted_ to give into this powerful man, his body was screaming for it, his hard cock already wetting his undergarments and his heart trying to jump out of his chest... his feelings were running amok.

"S-stop...Zaraki..." he mumbled and whimpered when teeth scarped on his neck, Zaraki having all the room needed since his head was tilted upwards.

"That's right Byakuya... say my name... it sounds so good from your lips..."

"Stop... I can't do this... Zaraki stop..."

Zaraki noticed the change... Byakuya wasn't demanding anymore Byakuya was pleading without saying the magic word but still... Byakuya was saying stop but the voice and body said carry on.

He pressed his mouth over Byakuya's already parted one ravishing it, showing his dominance and strength while he groped the man, that's when Byakuya moaned into his mouth and the hands fisting his robes until now jolted grabbing on his shoulders.

Pulling away from the nobles lips he didn't wait anymore fondling Byakuya's hard erection through the clothes he attacked the swan-like neck sucking lavishing it to his heart's content while the smaller captain was gasping and wriggling as if to get away, the tries were laughable though, Byakuya didn't want to get away, he could tell.

Until he fought the black clothe aside revealing a perfect pale chest with two rosy nipples and took it in his mouth teasing it with his tongue and teeth, then Byakuya whimpered and went somewhat limp against the wall and him.

"That's right, let yourself enjoy... relax...I'll make you feel good..." he cooed switching to the other pink bud treating it pretty much the same as the first one groaning when it went hard in his mouth.

"Zaraki..."

It was almost a moan coming from the trembling lips, almost a plea to do just as the larger man had just said.

Zaraki realised it long ago but he wondered did Byakuya realise... you see the man he was pleasuring was a noble...all life consisted of rules and unbreakable will... for once Byakuya could let go... put the responsibility into someone's else's hands... it should be a nice feeling.

Using the moment that Byakuya seemed dazed of his ministrations he parted the black robe causing it to slide down to the ground leaving the noble in simple undergarments, removing his knee from in-between the pale legs he pulled the last fabric down having to grab both of Byakuya's wrists when the delicate body started to wriggle and squirm trying to stop him and cover the naked intimate parts.

"N-no...no..." the noble blabbed turning the head away as if in shame as the large man was sliding the eyes over the naked planes of pale skin stopping at Byakuya's hard leaking cock nestled into short dark curls.

Byakuya was an exceptionally beautiful man.

"Stop squirming..." he groaned out licking his fingers and grabbing one of the slender legs under the knee he hoisted it up on his hip making sure it stays there as he reached around the noble with his other arm pressing the delicate body against the wall with his chest, his own arousal producing pearls of pre-cum into its clothed prison as he grabbed on a soft tender ass cheek pulling it to the side, parting the perfect round backside till his index finger found the wrinkled pucker.

Byakuya jerked and popped the steel eyes open the pretty mouth parting widely in a strangled yelp as Zaraki unceremoniously pushed his finger inside the slick digit wriggling in the tight heat causing Zaraki's breath to hitch and Byakuya to blush crimson and lean his head forward resting it on a broad shoulder. Byakuya's hands were grabbing for purchase ending on the wide back gripping it trying to dig his nails into skin through the fabric.

"Mh fuck, I can tell you haven't done this before... don't worry I'll be careful with you... trust me and just relax..." Zaraki assured and pushed another finger into his new found lover.

"Za-no...ahh... no... ghh." Byakuya lost his ability to form sentences as he felt himself being stretched widely with now three large fingers, it burned and it wasn't all that slick and he wasn't sure why he was enjoying this...but he was. Despite the fact that the wall behind him was rough and despite the fact that he wanted somehow to spread his legs open wider to give the man more space to move... it was crazy and unknown to him and he couldn't stop whimpering, hating his own sounds.

"Byakuya... let me..." Zaraki breathed out breathless himself now just listening to the nobles whimpers were enough to make him reel with lust, his fingers left Byakuya's snug heat and he grabbed the inner tights lifting the noble up groaning when the slender legs wrapped around him as planned, finally Byakuya had given in...

"I have to stretch you more..." he explained sucking his other hands two fingers, he noticed Byakuya's eyes were hazy and he loved the sight.

Both his hands went around Byakuya having them free was a good change he inserted the two fingers easily kissing and nipping the nobles lips as he added another finger from his other hand squeezing the fourth one inside with difficulty, Byakuya was whimpering but Zaraki was a big guy he had to prepare carefully for this kind of intercourse. The hell even women were scared of him seeing him fully naked.

Having two fingers of both hands inside of the lovely man he carefully pulled them in opposite directions stretching the tight walls slowly yet efficiently.

Byakuya's head fell back. God, what the man was doing to him? Spreading him open like that, he felt so... vulnerable... yet safe... the feeling was...bliss.

"Nhaaa... Zaraki...mhh." Byakuya realised those were proper moans, but he dint care anymore. He could feel Zaraki's grin against his neck but it just aroused him further his cock weeping and staining the man's clothes at the front.

Zaraki kept his fingers working now pushing them in and out rhythmically. "That's right Byakuya... let it go... mhh I wish I could do this properly in the bed... I would drive you crazy with pleasure... suck your hard cock. Hmm, you would like that eh? Lick and suck you where my fingers are right now... tongue-fuck you till you can't remember your own name..." his words earned him a bite on his neck and Byakuya's hands in his hair pulling ... not as a warning but as a plea to hurry up, the walls around his fingers clenched and Byakuya threw his head back as he pressed his four digits as deep as they could get.

"Nnn... oh god... Z-Zaraki..."

"Yes, you're ready..." he affirmed retreating his fingers, watching the panting flushed noble as he unwrapped Byakuya's legs from his hips and removed his own robes noticing Byakuya's eyes sliding over him, especially his straining arousal trying to poke through his underwear. "How you want it?" he asked while removing his last piece of clothing throwing it aside carelessly, Byakuya didn't answer, the noble was staring at his hard and large cock with the plump lips parted.

"Don't worry, I said I'll be careful..." he reminded and as gently as he could put his hands on Byakuya's shoulders turning the noble with the back against his chest and then pressed down trying to get Byakuya to kneel down.

"No!" the noble gasped out realising where this was going, he was already degraded by giving in, he wasn't about to do this..._doggy_ style!

Zaraki just chuckled pushing harder till Byakuya's pleasure weakened legs gave in. "C'mon, it's actually only for your sake... believe me I'd love to fuck you up against the wall... this is the best position for the first time... trust me..."

Growling Byakuya complied getting on all fours, god, he would never live this down. "Speak of this to anyone and I'll-"

"Yeah I know... better try to relax now..." Zaraki interrupted more occupied by watching the perfect ass presented to him and the soft curve of Byakuya's spine the shoulder blades sticking out gracefully and the silky hair falling over them... he spread the pale legs wider and then grabbed his own aching cock smearing the sticky pre-cum all over it then groaning like an animal he rubbed his swollen tip on the pink wrinkled hole, it twitched for him as if inviting...damn.

He forced the tip inside unable to tear his eyes away from the stretching pinkness, Byakuya however groaned and for all his worth he couldn't tell the groan was that of pain or pleasure, he did stretch well after all.

"Nhh...d-don't...stop." Byakuya moaned gripping the ground with his well kept nails digging in the soil as the large man pushed inside of him groaning behind his back and grasping his ass like a lifeline spreading his cheeks wide while penetrating him and spreading his inner walls beyond anything he believed possible... he wanted to scream but bit his lip.

His brain numbly registered that he was a masochist. He fucking loved this.

When he felt Zaraki's balls against his ass he knew the man was seated to the hilt and god what a feeling it was... his eyes were bulging and his body shivering terribly his arms barely holding him up.

"Mm Byakuya... fuck, your little ass sucked me in perfectly... shit... what a pretty sight... my cock stretching you deliciously..."

"S-shut up...and move."

Zaraki chuckled leaned down to lick one pale shoulder before he kneeled back up and grasped bony yet sexy hips hard and pulled himself out watching the pretty hole pucker and convulse before he thrust back inside steadily growling when the noble under him mewled. He guessed he hit the right spot already.

"Oh...ahh...Zaraki... wha-..._ahh_!" Byakuya all but screamed when the large man repeated the thrust this time driving himself inside hard and rough and when Zaraki heard the delighted scream he knew he's on the safe grounds he started a hard and fast pace wanting to please more than wanting to be pleased, ecstatic when the pretty ass started to rock back unto him.

He could hear the sheer shock into Byakuya's moans and mewls the delighted uncharacteristic mewling driving him insane, Byakuya's tight heat gripping him insanely squeezing the pre-come out of him wetting his moves till he could hear his cock glide in and out with squishy sounds.

Byakuya's back was arching, he officially didn't care if the whole soul society would hear his screams, it was so good that all he could do was scream as the man behind him increased the speed and strength behind the slamming thrusts their skin slapping together and Zaraki's rough hands moulding his flesh whether it was on the hips or his ass.

His screams gained a new pitch when what-had-to-be-the-god-of-sex spread his ass cheeks widely and rammed the hard rod inside the farthest, drilling into him to his core, Byakuya's own hard shaft bobbing between his legs dripping his juices on the ground just like the drool from his mouth was, if he wouldn't be busy to hold himself up he would stroke himself... but he had to keep himself in position because if this would suddenly _stop_ he would go full Bankai on Zaraki.

"Oh god...oh gods...nmmmm...ahh I... ahh Zaraki..."

"Oh yes baby... moan, just like that... you feel so great... fuck I could screw you all day long and the night too... such a hot fuck..." Zaraki was in heaven, Byakuya felt so good he already was about to spurt his seed off while usually he could go much longer... but he didn't care he could tell the noble was ready too so he fixed their positions slightly and grabbed around Byakuya wrapping his large hand around the wet dripping sex of Byakuya starting to stroke it grunting and clenching his jaw to keep his release away till Byakuya would cum.

"Oh... Zaraki... I'm...yes...yes..._fuck_!" Byakuya was coming and if Byakuya's inner walls clenching around him wouldn't be enough to make him come at the same time, then the noble screaming out the 'fuck' was! Give him few more goes at this perfect noble and he will teach Byakuya dirty talk... the thought of fucking Byakuya again was maddening...

His hips snapped forward hard his eyes fixed on his own cock buried in the pale luscious ass as his white cum filled the beauty up squeezing out of the pink hole as he was still buried in there... he looked away not sure Byakuya would let him have another round right now, because the sight sure as hell aroused him.

Their moves stopped and he feeling all satiated and weak still managed to wrap his arms around the noble's chest when the pale body went limp about to hit the ground face first. He pulled Byakuya upwards shifting and sliding out of the abused opening till Byakuya all sweaty and panting was sitting in his lap while he was supporting his back against the wall.

He was recovered when Byakuya was still breathing somewhat heavily but he sensed the noble was kind of coming out of the daze, the lean form on his lap shifted and Byakuya grunted looking around them.

"Zaraki..."

"Yes?"

"I'm all...messy..."

Zaraki chuckled nuzzling his thin lips against soft and a bit sweaty hair. "Don't worry... I'll get you to showers so no one will see you or me... I did say I'll take care of you, didn't I?"

Byakuya just groaned for an answer, seriously what was the point to deny it now... he had loved it and he wouldn't mind to... you know... repeat it, it seemed like a great stress reliever because he felt all...mushy and...satisfied now.

When Zaraki felt the nobles breathing go calm and relaxed he chuckled warmly. "Ready to go?"

"..."

Looking down at the pretty and still sweaty face he smiled...Byakuya was asleep... right there in their closed training grounds not caring if someone would stalk upon them... right there in his arms... trusting him... he guessed it mean he had a chance for round two...

In the showers probably...

...

_AN: there! I've done it and it was surprisingly easy to write these two together! Umm, let me know what you think? _

_Mettlei._


End file.
